A Day on the Farm
A Day on the Farm is the fifth episode of the second season. Plot When the buses are enjoying a nice relaxing Sunday, Farmer Waggle's tractor has broken down, and the buses are called out to help him. Characters *Sammy *Roger *Susan *Harry *Colin *Penny *Arnold *Stephanie *Mr. Spector *Farmer Waggle (debut) *Alan (mentioned) Trivia *Stock footage from Stephanie Gets Soaked is used. *This episode marks the first appearence of Farmer Waggle. *Farmer Waggle's tractor never made an on-screen appearence. Quotes *(It's a nice Sunday morning, and the buses are enjoying their day off, Penny and Susan catch up on some talk while Harry tells Sammy a joke) *'Susan: '''What were you going to tell me? *'Penny: And did you Miss Blossom from the flower shop, pet? *'''Susan: No. *'Penny:' She's dyed her hair bright green! *'Susan:' No, I don't believe it! *'Harry: '''Here's another one for you. *'Sammy:' Oh, yeah. *'Harry: Now, what's grey and squirts jam at you? *'Sammy: '''I don't know what is grey and squirts jam at you. *'Harry: 'A mouse eating donut! (Sammy and Harry laugh) *(Stephanie is in the coach wash while singing) *'Stephanie: Oh, lovely! (Comes out of the coach wash looking sparkling clean) Well, I'm so clean and shiny, you could use me as a mirror. *'Arnold:' Oh, yes! I love Sundays! Nothing to do and all day to do it. *(The phone in Mr. Spector's office starts to ring and starts to recieve an emergency call from Farmer Waggle) *'Mr. Spector: '''A tractor with a broken engine? Lots of jobs to be done?! *'Sammy: (Hears about the call) What? *'''Mr. Spector: Of course! I'll send help right away. *'Sammy:' Oh. (Goes to spead the news to the other buses) Hey! Farmer Waggle's tractor has a broken engine. And he needs our help. Wha, hey! *'Roger:' Ho-ho! Sounds like a like a job for Colin. *'Susan: '''But Colin's in Brambly Widget visiting his cousin Alan. *'Arnold:' Well, I hope I don't have to go. I'm ready for a mid-morning nap. *'Stephanie:' And I certainly don't want to go to a muddy farm when I'm so shiny and clean. *(Roger agrees to help volunteer at the farm) *'Roger:' I'll go! There's nothing like an emergency to get the old oil boiling. Ha-ha! *'Arnold:' Good for you, old boy! Well done! *(Roger leaves) *(Roger is heading towards the farm, but unknown to him, Mr. Spector decided to send the other buses to help him) *'Arnold:' Oh, I'm getting too old for this kind of thing! Oh! *(The buses arrive at the farm while Farmer Waggle opens the gate for them) *'Farmer Waggle:' Morning! *(The first job Farmer Waggle needs is for Roger and Arnold to plough the field, while Stephanie supervises them) *'Stephanie: Okay, Roger, okay, Arnold! And when I say go - and go! *(Roger and Arnold begin ploughing) *'''Roger: Keep pulling, Arnold! Oh, I say! *(Stephanie gets covered in mud) *'Stephanie: '''Oh! Oh, no! Eurghhhh!!! Oh, I'm covered in horrible smelly mud! *(Roger and Arnold laugh) *(Penny and Sammy are delivering hay bales to the barn) *'Sammy:' Hey, hey! This is great fun, Penny. *'Penny:' I-I know. But this hay makes me...(Penny is about to sneeze) sneeze! *'Sammy:' Oh, me too! (Penny and Sammy end up both sneezing) *(Susan begins sowing the seeds on a freshly ploughed field) *'Susan: Oh, dear! Oh! Oohhhh! Oh, it's hard work being a tractor! *(Farmer Waggle sends Harry off to scare crows due to his scarecrow being in the workshop) *'''Harry: Ah, go on! Shoo! Shoo! Go on, clear off! Boo! Go on, go away! Go on! Ha-ha-ha! Go, go on! Brrrrrrr!!! Shoo! Shoo! Brrrrrrrr!!! *'Farmer Waggle: '(Starts to laugh at Harry's funny moves) That bus Harry is the best scarecrow I've ever had! I can't wait to tell Mr. Spector! *(Evening came, and the buses have finishing working at Farmer Waggle's farm and are about to head back to the garage) *'Stephanie:' Oh! So much for our lazy Sunday. I'm exhausted. *(A very clean Colin arrives at the garage, and is suprised to see the other buses in such a muddy condition) *'Colin:' Evening! Have you all had a nice quiet Sunday? *'Arnold:' Quiet Sunday?! I've never worked so hard in me life! I'm exhausted! I'm worn out! *'''Harry: '''Oh, you can say that again, Arnold, I'll be glad to go back to work tomorrow, so that I can have a rest! *(The other buses laugh) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy Category:Episodes focusing on Roger Category:Episodes focusing on Susan Category:Episodes focusing on Harry Category:Episodes focusing on Penny Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes focusing on Stephanie